


Let yourself be selfish for once, Dimitri Allen.

by La_Descocaina



Category: Professor Layton
Genre: Angst, Dimitri cries his heart out., Gen, Happy ending i think?. I dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Descocaina/pseuds/La_Descocaina
Summary: Dimitri lets his feelings out
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Let yourself be selfish for once, Dimitri Allen.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another work!  
> It isn't too good I know. I think that Dimitri is a pretty interesting charatcer and I love trying to explore him.
> 
> I admit I may have been projecting some of the feelings I have onto him, but It was fun nonetheless.

He actually never thought about how he felt towards Claire.  
Well, he sure did imagine her soft embrace, her lips whispering "I love you" in his ears, but since the accident he never allowed himself to think about how much he loved her.

He felt like it was his fault.  
Guilty of not being in time.  
But also guilty, guilty, guilty of wanting something that wasn't his.  
The memory of the cold lifeless body taunted him for wanting her even if he knew she'd never feel the same.  
His selfishness brought a curse on him that ended up killing the only woman he ever loved.

He knew it was a foolish thought, it wasn't his fault.  
But it felt like it was nonetheless.  
So what did he do?  
He buried his feelings.  
And for a while it worked.  
Years went on and he just lived, until he felt hollow. Bad feelings and bad thoughts were there, but where? It felt empty.

He thought he could fill this hole by working with Clive Dove and on the time machine again, but then those feelings and memories resurfaced again.  
By trying to fill the void he noticed how much was missing.

He...didn't know how to feel.  
After all, what he always did was suck it up and go on with his life.  
It always worked, so why was it all coming back?  
It made him feel even more guilty, not able to deal with his own thoughts and feelings.

It was heavy.  
His head felt heavy.  
His chest felt heavy.  
But when it was time to rationalise his thoughts...he could never do that.  
It was a dark entanglement of thoughts and memories.

His whole life he spent being good and obedient, but no one taught him about dealing with his feelings.  
He felt helpless under all of that weight.  
No one was there for him.  
So if no one knew...why bury his feelings again.

He let himself cry.  
Cry Dimitri Allen, cry.  
Cry all the tears that you choked down, drown in them.  
You loved Claire, you love her and you miss her.  
You poor thing.  
You knew she wasn't in love with you but your heart never cared.

You know that the reason you've been working so hard to get her back is to let her live her own life, be happy with whoever she wants.  
Your feelings come after, you just want her to live and be happy, she deserves it.

But you can't deny all the feelings you have, the jealousy and the sadness and the grief.   
Just let yourself be angry and upset for once.  
You know it won't last forever, you'll work on the time machine again and let Claire be happy on her own, because you love her so much that her happiness is all you care about.  
But for now let your feelings out.

Let yourself be selfish for once, Dimitri Allen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
